Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are a popular choice for stored data, such as data stored on solid state storage. As storage density increases, the number of errors included in the LDPC-encoded data likewise increases. To compensate for this, new and more powerful LDPC decoding techniques would be desirable. Furthermore, it would be desirable if these new LDPC decoding techniques could be easily implemented in existing storage systems, do not consume substantial amounts of resources (e.g., additional processing, memory, power, etc.), and/or do not introduce noticeable (additional) processing delays.